1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated network installation system which aids in facilitating integrated installation of a network and more particularly to an integrated network installation system which displays a network block diagram on a display section for enabling the user to set the network configuration visually when installing a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, to install a network, the installation operator has needed to set parameters directly in object machines and register a network system mainly through a keyboard as a parameter input interface while referencing manuals and imaging the network configuration. Further, the installation operator must have technical knowledge to avoid duplicate setup parameters, etc.
Thus, network installation takes time and is difficult to carry out.
An example of the related art is given in "CHALLENGE! PERSONAL COMPUTER LAN," an article in the October 1991 issue of Nikkei Byte (Nikkei BP).